A Little Time to Reminisce
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: As Emma and August watch their newborn asleep in her crib, they try to figure out what night she was conceived. Semi prompt from the Swan Booth Kink Meme on LJ. Drabble.


**Pairing:** Emma/August

**Rating:** M (mention of explicit sexual situations)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **I needed a fluffly little pallet clenser after posting all that rage an angst. This was a prompt from the Swan Booth Kink Meme on LJ from like a _really_ long time ago. So sorry to the OP for taking so long and it also doesn't really follow the prompt exactly, but I hope you enjoy! And as always, thanks to my wife for the beta.

* * *

Emma's hair brushed the rail of the crib as she leaned over to allow the sleeping newborn to gently grasp her finger. She watched her child for a moment, completely in awe of the life she'd created.

A hand slid across her lower back, startling her slightly. She stood upright and leaned into the hard body pressing against her side and knotted her fingers with his.

"She's perfect, isn't she?"

"Only because of you," August noted and turned his head to kiss her temple.

Emma squinted and glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "Now, that's not true and you know it. You had just as much to do with making her as I did."

"True." His lips lingered near her ear. "And we sure had a lot of fun making her, too."

A small laugh escaped Emma's lips, and she suppressed a bigger one from erupting. "We sure did. You know, I always wondered… what time do you think is the one that did it?"

"Well, let's see… she was conceived sometime in August…" The irony was not lost on either of them. "And that was when we were still sneaking around…"

"There that time in the back of the cruiser."

It started simple enough; a little fooling around on an empty street after Emma was off the clock. He pawed at her like a lovesick schoolboy and when her jeans somehow found their way to the floor, she knew there was no turning back.

"Hmm yes," he mused. "That's when I learned how flexible you are." He pressed his mouth to her neck and grazed the underside of her breast with his fingers.

"August, stop," she chuckled, nudging him playfully in the ribs. "Although you did bend me into positions I didn't even know I was capable of."

"Oh and when I made you come up against the window at the inn…"

"My god, I still can't believe I let you talk me into that, anyone could have seen us!" Emma blushed at the memory, her breasts pressed against the cool glass facing the town square blanketed in darkness as August thrust hard into her from behind.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that made it more thrilling."

"Sure did," she agreed with a sigh and shook her head. "That wasn't even our most egregious offense."

"Oh?" August cocked his head to the side and looked down at her. "What was it, then?"

"Are you really gonna make me say it?"

"Well considering I have no idea what you're talking about, yes I am."

Emma looked at him flatly before walking her fingers up his chest as she spoke. "Your motorcycle? In the woods?"

"Ohhhh _that_. That is definitely when I got you pregnant."

"I must say, it was the best orgasm you ever gave me." It truly was, although she was giving August entirely too much credit. If it hadn't been for that engine purring underneath them, sending vibrations right through her core, it wouldn't have nearly been the Earth shattering, blackout-inducing high it turned out to be. The memory alone sent a wave heat rushing between her legs.

"We should try it again sometime," August suggested coyly, resuming the work he'd started on her neck, licking and nipping her skin.

Emma scoffed. "Like we'll ever get the chance to be that crazy again. Not with this perfect little bundle around." She reached down to stroke her daughter's cheek with the back of her forefinger and sighed.

"I wouldn't say that." His fingers edged under the hem of her shirt. "We've got two sets of perfectly capable grandparents to take her for an evening. Or a weekend."

"I like the way you think." Emma turned away from their sleeping child to kiss August languidly, trailing her tongue along the seam of their lips. Instinctively, he pressed her up against the crib, glad his father had constructed the thing so sturdy.

"How long's she been down for?" He breathed against her ear as her lips suckled the pulse point of his neck. Clearly all the talk of their various sexy escapades had turned him on as well, and the bulge in his jeans was evidence enough of that.

"About an hour. She just fed, too. Her diaper's new. Henry's out getting ice cream with Nick and Eva…"

"So what you're saying is that we have plenty of time?" He hoisted her up, pulling her legs around his waist.

"Oh, absolutely," she chuckled as he staggered out of the nursery and into their bedroom.


End file.
